The internal combustion engine is traditionally used to power automotive vehicles. Non-polluting alternatives to traditionally vehicles have become increasingly desirable. Alternatives to traditional automotive vehicles include electric powered vehicles and hybrid electric powered vehicles. Drawbacks to electric powered vehicles include not being able to charge the vehicle while in use and not being able to drive long distances between charges. Typical hybrid electric powered vehicles are limited by the size and electric capacity of the batteries. Additionally, with the increasing costs of electricity to power one's home, alternative or supplemental sources of electricity are desirable. Accordingly, there is both a need for alternative vehicle powers systems and for systems to supplement electricity to a power grid.